Go Get Em' Gorgeous
by Gwen-Parker-Of-Gallifrey1138
Summary: A story I wrote just to express and let out some emotion in myself, encouragement from friends and family, then I just got totally into the romance. Please enjoy!


I looked myself in the mirror straight into the eye gazing into myself and using myself as a mental support. _You can do this, you can, you will do this. Just got to get through the struggle . . . _I ran my fingers through my hair back brushing it back, I wasn't ready to leave just yet, I still had to do my hair and makeup. I turned and made sure my dress was fine and didn't have any spots or rumples in it, I still straightened out my skirt though, it was fine. "You look fine," I heard Anakin say behind me. I turned around to look at him; he leaned against the wall arms folded. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can't help it," I replied. "Why does it nerve me so much I'll never know . . ."

"Because you care," Anakin told me wrapping his arms around my waste and stroking my hair away from my face. "Because it matters to you, it matters to get this done and get it done well. And, you're afraid; it's okay to be afraid. You're amazing Padmé, you've got great courage that I haven't seen anyone else have. Though it's difficult, though it'll hurt you just go through it anyway. And no matter what happens, I will always, always, love you." I smiled up at Anakin as he stroked my face and kissed me, I kissed him back and closed my eyes and felt my anxiety fall away. Anakin could always melt away my anxiety. I started to stroke Anakin's hair still kissing him, it felt good to have Anakin home, at a time where I felt afraid and nervous, for once, Anakin was there. Often I would cry and get through out on my own, but Anakin was there, kissing me, melting away the fears that I didn't need. I gently pulled away and turned around knowing I had hair and makeup to do. I gave Anakin's hand a squeeze and went back to the dressing table and started to brush my hair.

Anakin came up behind me and wrapped him arms around my waste and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled and took Anakin's hands. "I have to get ready Sweetheart," I noted. Anakin let go, "Sorry," he muttered. I winked at Anakin and went back to brushing my hair. I felt anxiety return to my stomach, I had to remain strong; I couldn't let it get to me. I felt better thinking over what I should say, my points, yet the contention that was to occur made me nervous. The fact I got nervous over it had begun to bother me, why? "Relax," Anakin soothed. "You'll be fine, just remember that no matter what they say remain hold to what you have. Don't let their anger get to you, keep firm, and you'll be fine." I gazed at myself as I started to put my hair up.

I started to wrap my hair into its style, pinned it, and put the golden colored bands over my hair and added some hairspray. "How do you do it?" I asked.

"What?" Anakin relied.

"How can you stand, so much war?" I sat on the dressing table and start to apply my makeup. "Well," Anakin said walking up behind me. "I guess . . . it's something I've had to get used to my entire life. It's not easy . . . but we try to put an end to it don't we?" I smiled and nodded. Anakin took my hand and pulled it away from my face; I turned to look at him. "You don't need that," Anakin said. "You look beautiful without makeup." I smiled and poked Anakin in the face with my makeup brush and he chuckled and let go. "It makes me feel better," I replied turning back to my reflection applying a tint of bright red to my cheeks. "I feel more confident in the Senate, I'll take it all off when it's over, if you're still around." Anakin smiled and put am arm around my waste. "I'll make sure I am." I smiled applying my eye makeup.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked Anakin.

"We're having a little rest and I have to talk to the Jedi Council with what's going on, on Onderon."

"Is there really a Rebel Alliance there?"

"Yes, I was there for a short while, but now it's just Ahsoka. As for Obi-Wan and I are trying to convince the Council for more support, but enough about what's with me, talk to me, I'm here to listen." I kissed Anakin on the cheek then looked back at my reflection. "More debates, troubles, ones I'd rather not get into detail about, let's just say contention is rising and it's becoming an issue." I lowered my eyes and applied a thin light layer of eye liner as I spoke. "I don't want to talk about this, it makes me queasy. Let's talk about something happy."

Anakin paused for a moment, and then chuckled when he saw me fanning my face. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Drying my eye liner," I answered fanning my eyes with my hands. "Or I'll get an odd brown line on my upper eyelid." I opened my eyes and looked to see Anakin with a smile on his face. "Where's the happy subject?" I asked.

"I'm looking at it," Anakin replied. I smiled warmly and started to apply the final touches to my makeup.

"I'll be home for some time," Anakin replied. "Like I said, all I have to do is talk with Obi-Wan on ideas and talk to the Jedi council with time in between. And I'll spend that time with you." Anakin wrapped his arms around my waste and his head rested on my left shoulder. I finished my final touches to my eye makeup and applied the finishing veil. "Why are you putting powder that does nothing to your face?" Anakin asked. I smiled. "It helps my makeup stay on and not fade off."

"But I like it when it fades off, then it's gone," Anakin noted. "It hides your natural beauty." I started to stroke Anakin's hair with a smile. I could tell Anakin really meant it, Anakin truthful to me, and was so loving to me. He told me just what I needed to hear, he didn't need me to define my face with makeup he really preferred me without. I rested my head on Anakin's and stayed there for a moment. Anakin let go of me and took my hands as I slipped of the dressing table. Anakin used the Force to turn on some slow music with a gentle smile. "May I have this dance?" He bowed. I smiled ear to ear, and curtsied. "Of course." Anakin and I held hands, as his other hand rested above my waste and mine on his arm. Then, we slow danced to the music. I was reminded of when I first taught Anakin how to dance, back on Naboo where we first fell in love. Since then he had learned a bit more from our times together when we'd dance. Anakin started to spin me around and hold me close as the song sped up in pace. I smiled and rested my head on Anakin's chest as we danced. Anakin led the way, I closed my eyes and took in the moment, Anakin's soothing scent, the movement of the dance, the lyrics of the song matched our moment so well.

"Mistress Padmé," Threepio said as he marched in. "We must be going." I slowly left Anakin's embrace as the song ended, I looked him in the eye. "Go get em' Gorgeous," Anakin encouraged. I jumped into Anakin's arms and kissed him. I caught Anakin by surprise and with joy, he kissed me back. We then broke apart, I smiled, gave Anakin's hair a stroke, then left. I left to approach my adversity, I didn't feel anxiety anymore, I felt confident, I knew I could do it, I was prepared. Whatever would come my way I was more than ready for it. _Bring It on!_


End file.
